


【thesewt】velvet goldmine

by maybeiwillheal



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwillheal/pseuds/maybeiwillheal
Summary: 短小一发pwp，假装419，有一点点提到lily，一点点dirty talk





	【thesewt】velvet goldmine

**Author's Note:**

> 短小一发pwp，假装419，有一点点提到lily，一点点dirty talk

马蒂尼，登喜路，布洛克鞋，敞开的西装外套，以及在暗光下微微发红的棕发。女孩们丰韵的曲线没有吸引到绅士的注意，他直直地朝着吧台走去。  
纽特已经忘记了自己为什么来这里，当他看到自己哥哥的那一刻，这酒吧里的一切都好像静止了，舞台上的倩影，吹萨克斯的演奏家，酒保手里的雪克壶，还有空气里飞舞着的细小的灰尘。忒修斯就在他身旁坐着，还是那副老派的绅士作派，却好像全然不认识他一样。他给纽特买了一杯酒，看着他的眼神温柔而疏离，他喊他先生，问他叫什么名字。  
纽特鬼使神差地接下了那杯酒，决定陪他把这出戏演下去。  
他们太像了，见多识广的酒保忍不住惊叹这两位夺走今晚酒吧里所有注意力的先生有着极其相似的英俊面孔，并询问他们是否有某种亲戚关系。  
忒修斯矢口否认，纽特则尴尬地将蔓延到唇边的笑意和着酒吞进了肚子里。  
“这位先生，确实很像我认识的一个人。”打趣间忒修斯突然开口，手里威士忌和冰块在酒杯里碰撞，他没有等别人问话，自顾自地说了下去，“他很像我的女朋友。”  
酒保玩味地看着两人，“那您的女朋友一定是个美人。”  
“是的。”他坦然地回答道，“我从没见过像她那么漂亮的姑娘，她总是穿着…”  
“您的女朋友如此漂亮，您现在不也在这里一个人喝酒，不是吗，先生？”纽特急忙打断了他，一边将自己几乎红透了的脸庞藏进了酒杯后面，幸好酒吧里的灯光昏暗，没人能看出端倪来。  
忒修斯将目光转向了他，然后露出了一个意味深长的笑容，“噢，是的，因为她消失了。”他直勾勾地看着纽特，一边喝着杯子里的酒，“你听说过一个故事吗？森林里的野猫总是在月圆之夜变成绝色的美女到下山去勾引那些年轻的小伙子，与他们交欢之后，又在天亮之前回到森林里。”  
“我想我的女朋友也许和她们一样，总是在勾引我完之后就从我身边悄悄离开。”  
酒保听完后大笑不止，纽特却始终笑不出来，忒修斯的眼神让他感到恐惧，那种野兽盯着猎物的眼神，让他意识到今晚自己不会被他轻易放过了。  
三杯烈酒下肚，纽特就已经被灌到失去了身体的自主权。他只记得他被忒修斯晕乎乎地拉到酒吧中央，他们粘在一起跳了一支缠绵而缱绻的舞。也许是女歌手的嗓音太骚情了，忒修斯喷在他耳边的喘息都像是有了特别的暗示。  
然后他们牵着手离开了那间隐藏在城市喧嚣里的酒吧。吧台后面的酒保还在擦拭着好像永远擦不完的玻璃杯，这样的故事每天都在这座城市上演着，一男一女，或者两男两女，几杯酒喝下去之后，只肖隔着人群间的那么一眼，下一秒就能牵手滚到就近的酒店床单上。他已经见过太多了。

“你不是很爱你的女朋友吗？”  
忒修斯脱下他身上最后的一件布料时，他打断了男人即将送到嘴边的吻。他的手指还含在自己体内，此刻情形让纽特觉得他根本没有立场来说这样的话，可他就是想看忒修斯吃瘪的模样，就像在他幻想里自己无数次想要却又不敢捉弄他的感觉，现在终于可以付诸行动了。

“是的，斯卡曼德先生，我很爱她。”他抱起了怀里纤细的青年，轻轻松松的将性器嵌入纽特的身体里，然后弯下腰附在他耳边用只有他们两人才能听见的声音说着，“但是，谁知道她现在是不是也和你一样，双腿缠着别的男人的腰，央求着别人去操她呢？”他的胯部往前重重地顶了一下，纽特被弄得忍不住呻吟了起来。忒修斯的话让他情动了，双腿真如他所说的像藤蔓那样缠上了男人精壮的腰，一下一下地承受着忒修斯在他体内肆意地扩张。忒修斯说的对，他的女朋友如今确实像个荡妇那样被一个在酒吧里认识的“陌生男人”操得神智不清，恍惚间他仿佛真的变成了一只猫妖，从深夜的森林中走出，只为了引诱一个健壮的男人共度一夜春宵。

他的嘴唇被忒修斯霸道地侵占着，津液从嘴角溢出勾起了一缕暧昧的银丝。他不得不承认，忒修斯是个合格的伴侣，他会在每个节日为自己送上心仪的礼物，一遍遍吻遍他的全身然后告诉他他爱他，替自己隐瞒住那个见不得光的身份，换句话来说，他们从未在纽特穿着男人的装束时表现出一点情人间的交流，这对他们就像一个信号，当他穿着男装时，他们的关系也只是一对平常的兄弟。  
他不知道忒修斯今晚发生了什么，但这一切太超过了，他像是踩进了灌满了蜂蜜的沼泽里，浑身绵软而甜蜜。穿着男装让他们之间的性事像是披上了一层隐秘而禁忌的面纱。忒修斯极尽全力地扮演着一个一夜情对象的角色，纽特也不遑多让，他们像是一对第一次见面的床伴那样，不断地探索着对方身上隐藏的秘辛。  
“你的这里不像她。”忒修斯埋在他胸口的位置，作孽的双唇不断吮吸着青年平坦地胸部，白皙地胸前被他咬出一个个淫靡的红痕，他似乎并不在意的点评着，“我女朋友的胸部比你的大，”他用掌心拢起一个弧度放在他的胸上，“至少这么大。”  
“你敢相信吗，斯卡曼德先生。”他一边咬着纽特的乳尖一边碎碎地咕哝着，“她没有怀过孕，可当我把她的乳房含入口中时，她会分泌出乳汁来。”  
纽特彻底羞红了脸，他知道忒修斯是在胡说八道，可他阻止不了他，忒修斯的话让他浑身发软，后穴被刺激得不断收缩着分泌出更多的液体，打湿了两人相接处。  
“可是你这里没有，”他听见忒修斯略显失望的说着，嘴里的动作却没有停下的意思。他的乳尖几乎被男人咬得破了皮。  
白嫩的腰肢被忒修斯有力的手掌掐出了两个红色的印记，他抓着纽特的腰不断地向自己胯间拉近，粗长的阴茎几乎钉在了纽特的后穴里，绵软的肠壁包裹着他的性器，像是有生命那样不断的吞咽挤压着。忒修斯的双手太温暖了，甚至比那根插在他体内的东西还要热，几乎要把他融化在那里。  
酒气上头，他连吐息间都是烈酒的气味，纽特半睁开了眼，双眼清澈得像是涵养着月光的泉水，拨开层层迷雾，他看见了忒修斯的双眼，那里面的深情和欲望几乎淹没了他。  
他借着酒劲，忍不住去主动送上了自己甜蜜的嘴唇。忒修斯被他大胆的举动取悦了，惊喜之余，他吻上了自己的月光，像是品尝世界上最甜的糖果那样去含弄着他的舌头。他永远没有办法拒绝纽特，那是他的骨中骨，肉中肉，是他失落的那根肋骨，他紧握在手中的月光。他的眼神变得深邃，埋在纽特体内的性器碾着他敏感的那一点反复顶弄着，每一次抽插都得带出透明的液体。  
一股快感蔓延到了四肢百骸，纽特的指尖像是流过电流似的微微发麻，腹间一阵冰凉——他被忒修斯就这么插射了。这种羞耻的快感几乎吞没了他，凭借着高潮后的余韵，他的后穴反复收缩着挤弄含在自己体内的肉棒，细碎而甜腻的呻吟从他嘴里溢出。  
忒修斯在他的体内尽情释放着，白色的浊液随着性器的退出顺势淌出了体外。他不记得忒修斯拥着他吻了多久，在他失去意识之前，他恍惚是听见了忒修斯在他耳边叫他的名字。

生物钟让他在清晨时就已经醒了过来，哪怕浑身酸软得像是被拆开重新组装过一遍。他身体被人清理过，清爽的触感并没有让他感到任何不适。  
他披着睡袍走下楼时，忒修斯已经坐在餐桌前喝着咖啡看报纸。他听见了脚步声，抬起头来看向了纽特，眼神里仍然是一个兄长该有的包容与温和，几乎让纽特忘记了昨晚他们之间的旖旎。  
“早安，纽特。”


End file.
